The Teenage girl of Villville
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: This was requested by OS. Ellen Peach is happy with her life. She has a best friend, a boy friend, and she's about to turn 16. But will the teen issues make the approach of 16 not so happy? The 3rd and final prequel to Old Hag of Thneedville and the sequel to A Day in Villville and Another Day in Villville. Please, read and review
1. Roger and Ellen together forever

The Teenage girl of Villville

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorax of it's characters. I do own Roger and Ellen. Steal them and die!

Chapter 1: Ellen and Roger together forever

Ellen was turning 16 in two weeks. It was all she thought and talked about. Well, that and her boyfriend Roger. She had worked very hard to get that guy's attention. She went to every one of his basketball games and cheered him on like there no tomorrow. Then one day, it was Tuesday Roger asked Ellen out on their first date. It at a fast food place called Johnny Rocket's. Ok, the place wasn't romantic but it' s where all the teenagers took their dates. But ever since that date she was SO into him and she knew 16 was going to be magical. " Happy anniversary." Said Norma.

"What?" asked Ellen

"Isn't it the anniversary of when Roger asked you out?" asked Norma

"Yea." Said Ellen

"I remember he told you he couldn't go out that week but was free Tuesday the next…. I always thought that was suspious." Said Norma

"I know. The whole school knows. You put it in your gossip column remember? It's why Roger hates you." Said Ellen

"Roger doesn't hate me. No one could hate me. I'm sweet and adorable." Said Norma

"You're also sneaky, nosey, gossipy, annoying…" said Ellen

"If it wasn't for me being sneaky, nosey, and gossipy where would you be?" asked Norma

"Not hearing about how I need to dump Roger and date Once-ler Beanpole… every day." Said Ellen

"I don't do that everyday." Said Norma

"Really?" Ellen asked " Let's go over a usual morning shall we… I say 'Good morning, Norma.' And you say 'Good morning, Ellen.' I ask 'How are you?' and you respond with something along the line of… ' I'm fine. You know who could use some cheering up though. Once-ler Beanpole.' Or ' I'm a little tired. I just thought of a perfect idea you should eat lunch with Once-ler today' or…"

"Ok… ok. I get it." Said Norma "I just don't know why you don't give him a chance. You've never even met him."

"And you know why. His family are the meanest people in town. I can't associate with a Beanpole how many times do I have to tell you that?" asked Ellen

" You can't let a fight your family is having with his dictate your life. Do you even know what you're fighting about?" asked Norma

"Something about his father… I'm not entirely sure to be honest." Said Ellen "O, another reason is because I'm dating someone. His name is Roger Getset in case you forgot." Said Ellen

"And I'm telling you. I don't trust him. I think he has his eye on Judy Atling. " said Norma

"He is not leaving me for Judy." Said Ellen although deep down she had her doubts about that. Judy was known to be very conniving and loved stealing boyfriends from other people. Plus it was common knowledge that she had a thing for Roger.

"What are your plans for your anniversary?" asked Norma

"My mom and I have to finalize plans for the Sweet sixteen party. It's been crazy getting permits for everything. I think Mayor Vill is deliberately making things more difficult than they have to be. We finally got everything we just need to finalize some stuff. So, we're doing that tonight. You want to come over and help? We could use all the help we can get." Said Ellen

"I'd love to but Once-ler and I have an Humanities project we have to work on." Said Norma "But if you need me I'll be right next door."

"I swear you spend so much time with that guy. I'm starting to think you're better friends with him than you are me." Said Ellen

"Well, I have known him longer and someone should be friends with him. Why not sweet adorable me. " said Norma "I'm not part of the feud so I can be friends with both parties. I'm Switzerland. "

"Whatever. Have fun." Said Ellen

The bell for the next class rang and while Ellen was walking down the hall she bumped into Roger "Hey, Babe. You'll never believe what I heard. It's the best thing ever. " said Roger

"What is it?" asked Ellen

"That loser Once-ler is dropping out of school and leaving town." Said Roger

"Leaving town? Again?" asked Ellen

"Again?" asked Roger

"He ran away to some place called Quechee Vermont when he was 14. I wonder why he's leaving again?" mused Ellen

"Who cares? You never have to worry about him ever again." Said Roger

"Still… things must be rough at home if he's running away." She responded

" If I knew you were going to get all sad I wouldn't have told you." Said Roger

"What made you think I wouldn't be sad. Someone we know is dropping out of school and leaving town." Said Ellen

"Whatever. Come on, let's get to class." Said Roger

"Sure." Said Ellen.

As the day went on Ellen's mind would wander to Once-ler Beanpole and how bad she felt that he was thinking of leaving Villville. Of course, then she'd have to remind herself that he was an enemy and that she shouldn't be feeling anything for him except resentment. So, she tried occupying herself with Roger and what a great boyfriend he was spending all his free time with her. Although, she always wondered what he did with that free period he had without her.

Norma and Once-ler went to find a place to start their project. They entered a class room they thought was empty. "I'm telling you. You just have to come out and tell her. " said Norma.

Judy Atling and Roger Getset were in the classroom making out and looked up when Norma and Once-ler came in. "O my god. O my god." Said Norma

"Do you mind? We're busy." Said Judy

"Actually, I do mind because you're locking lips with my best friend's boyfriend. " said Norma

"Norma Snaptrip, if you tell anyone about this or put this in that gossip column of yours. I will kill you. " said Roger

"O, don't worry. This won't end up in my gossip column. I don't want to humiliate Ellen that way .As for telling… as Ellen Peach's best friend I have a right to tell her everything I know. Girl code rules, sorry." Said Norma

"She's right. That is a girl code rule." Said Judy

"Fuck your girl code!" said Roger "I'm warning you. Besides, you've been trying to get us to break up since day 1 so she can go out with that loser. " he continued gesturing to Once-ler

"That's because you're a dick which I didn't have proof of but now I do." Said Norma

"Fine, tell her. She'll never believe you. After her all I'm her big bad bulldog and you're just a girl who has been trying to dictate her life. And no one likes to have their life dictated… isn't that right, Once-ler?" Roger taunted

" Shove it, Dick! We won't tell her but you have to promise to break up with her and never see Ellen again." Said Once-ler

"I don't have to do anything." Said Roger

Norma and Once-ler stop out of the room.

Later, that day. Norma goes to her locker and decides to talk to Ellen whose locker was right next to hers. "Hey, Ellen. How was your day?" asked Norma

"Fine. Did you hear about Once-ler?" asked Ellen

"You're bringing up Once-ler in a conversation? That's a first." Said Norma

"I heard he's going to drop out of school." Said Ellen

"I know he told me. It's about time too. I think he should have stayed in Quechee with his grandparents after the funeral but that's just my opinion." Said Norma "Anyway, enough about Once-ler I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait? I'm supposed to get home right away. So, I can get my homework done and my mother and I can go over party plans." Said Ellen

"Actually, it can't. It's very important. Once-ler and I were looking for a place to start on our project. We walked into what we thought was an empty classroom and we saw Roger…." Norma started

" So Roger was alone in a classroom." Said Ellen

"He wasn't alone. He was with Judy and they were making out." Said Norma

"What?! I can't believe it!" Ellen yelled "I can't believe you would make up such a hurtful story just to get me to break up with Roger! What is the matter with you!"

"It's the truth , Ellen. Once-ler was with me he can tell you if you don't believe me." Said Norma

"I wouldn't believe him either. He's just taking your side on this." Said Ellen "I love Roger and he loves me and no one is going to tell me anything different. Now get out of my way, you hurtful bitch!" yelled Ellen closing her locker and stomping past Norma and out the school doors.

" See you, tomorrow?" asked Norma weakly as she watched her leave.


	2. Unhappy Anniversary

Chapter 2: Unhappy Anniversary

9pm and Ellen had finally finished her homework. So, she and Sarah started going over a list her mother was holding. "Timothy Andrews?"

" Yes" said Ellen

" Judy Atling?" asked Sarah

"Mom, Judy Atling is to me what Elysia Beanpole is to you." Ellen stated

"O, dear." Sarah commented

"James Burrows?" asked Sarah

"Yes." Said Ellen

"Roger Getset?" asked Sarah

"Yes!" said Ellen

Many names later Sarah gets to the last person on the list

"Norma Snaptrip?" asked Sarah

" I guess" Ellen sighed

" Is something going on between you and Norma?" asked Sarah a little concerned

"She lied to me about Roger so I'd break up with him." Said Ellen

"How do you know she was lying to you?" asked Sarah

"She said she caught him making out with Judy. He would never do that to me!" said Ellen

"Honey, I've known a lot of guys like Roger Getset. They were great guys the problem was eventually they all lost interest because I wasn't popular enough. Now, I know it hurts to hear this but maybe Roger has moved on. You need to believe that Norma is telling you the truth. She's never lied to you before. Why would she start now?" Asked Sarah

Ellen just nodded.

"Ok… well, that's everyone. Of course you're Aunt Samantha and your cousins Horton and Aloysius. " said Sarah

"Do they have to come they are so weird." Said Ellen " Aunt Sam only eats green eggs and ham. Where do you even green ham. Horton believes in creatures called Whos. Whatever those are supposed to be. Aloysius thinks bottled air is a good invention. Why would we need that if air is around us for free?" said Ellen

"I know the O'Hares are a little odd, dear but their family. And especially when it comes to my sister Samantha I learned a long time ago not to ask too many questions. Especially, ones you don't want to know the answers too." Said Sarah

"Ok but that bottled air thing still confuses me." Said Ellen

"Maybe Aloysius knows something we don't." said Sarah

"If he's psychic maybe he can tell me why Once-ler Beanpole is running away." Said Ellen

"What was that?" asked Sarah

"Just this rumor I heard at school. Once-ler Beanpole is dropping out of school and running away from home. Things must be rough there." Said Ellen

"Things are never rough for the Beanpole family. They live in sangria-la." Sarah pointed out

"What about the murder of Mr. Beanpole that was rough." Said Ellen

"Bradley was a good man. It's the rest of that family who think they rule the world." Said Sarah

"Well, Elysia's family do own the town." Said Ellen

"I don't need to be reminded of that." Said Sarah

"Now, music… " said Sarah

Meanwhile over at the Beanpole trailer

"Now, remember you have to be out of here by 11pm. My mother doesn't like having guests over." Said Once-ler

"No need to tell me that. By the way, do you think we should add some local myths?" asked Norma

"Villville doesn't have any myths." Said Once-ler

"Yes, it does. My grandmother told me one." Said Norma "About truffula trees."

"What exactly is mythical about truffula trees?" asked Once-ler

"Well, it's not the trees exactly… it's the protector. Their guardian, if you will." Said Norma

"Trees have protectors?" Asked Once-ler

"It's a myth. You shouldn't take it so seriously. Wouldn't that be cool though." Said Norma "We should add it as part of the project."

"No we shouldn't." said Once-ler

" Why not?" asked Norma

"Because they'll laugh at us. I would prefer not to be laughed at anymore." Said Once-ler

"Is that why you're doing it?" asked Norma

"Doing what?" asked Once-ler

"Running away." Said Norma

"I'm not running away. I'm trying to find a place to start a business. Besides, I'm not sure when I'm going exactly." Said Once-ler "I was going to tell Ellen how I felt before I left anyway and right now just doesn't feel right."

"I wouldn't tell her right away. She'll just blame me if you do. I've been pushing the idea. " Said Norma

"You have?" asked Once-ler

"Yea. It's why when I told her about Roger today she didn't believe me." Said Norma

"I wouldn't either. You are the town gossip." Said Once-ler

"No. I believe that title belongs to your mother. I'm just the high school gossip." Said Norma

"Still with a reputation like that. It's hard to tell when you're being honest and when you're stretching the truth because of a rumor you heard." Said Once-ler

"I've never lied in my column." Said Norma "So, are you going to help me figure out what to do about Ellen or not."

"No. Firstly, our families are in the middle of feud. Second, I think the best thing to do is nothing. Eventually, she'll find out on her own." Said Once-ler

Norma sighed "I guess you're right. Now, about the project…."

"It's getting late. Let's finish it this weekend." Said Once-ler

"Ok, see you at school tomorrow." Said Norma

Norma leaves the Beanpole trailer and looks over at the Peach house. She then walks home. She thought that maybe Once-ler was right and it would be better if Ellen found out about Roger on her own.

A week later. Ellen was getting ready for her date. She tried on 20 outfits and couldn't decide what to wear. Finally she decided on a red shirt and skinny jeans. Ellen was so excited about going on her anniversary date with Roger. She went to the restaurant EVERYONE took their dates. When she got there Roger was sitting in a booth and she sat down across from him. "Hey, Roger." Said Ellen

"Hey, Baby." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all week." Said Ellen

"O, I've been very busy." He said

"O. ok." Said Ellen

"Ellen, we need to talk about something." Said Roger

"Ok…" said Ellen brightening up

"It's very important." He said " We've had a lot of fun. I've enjoyed every minute of our time together."

"Me too." Said Ellen

"It's just that… I think it's time we moved on." Said Roger

"What?!" exclaimed Ellen

"I'm sorry. It's just that I found someone else." Said Roger

" Then it's true, isn't it?" asked Ellen

"What are you talking about?" asked Roger playing dumb

" ISN'T IT!" screamed Ellen "You 've been seeing Judy Atling behind my back!"

"Yes. " said Roger

"Why?" asked Ellen

"Come on. You knew you and I were never going to be together forever. We're from two different worlds. I'm from the rich funeral parlor world. You're from well the normal world which is pretty far beneath it. Also, I'm part of the popular crowd and you aren't. This is just the way it has to be." Said Roger

"You're a dick! I hate you and I never want to see you again!" Ellen says as she gets up to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Roger

"I'm leaving! I'm not having dinner with a jerk who wants to throw my heart around like it's a beach ball and we're characters on Jersey Shore. In case you haven't noticed. I'm not Snooki!" yelled Ellen "So, bye."

Ellen stomps out of the restaurant and bumps into Norma

"Norma!" said Ellen

"Hey, Ellen. How did your date go?" asked Norma

"He broke up with me." Said Ellen "Norma, I'm sorry. I should have believed you when you told me he was cheating on with me." Said Ellen

"I'm sorry too. I should have thought of a better way to tell you." Said Norma

"Best friends?" asked Ellen

"Forever and ever." Said Norma

As they walk down the street Norma finds a truffula seed on the ground " I guess it's my lucky night." Said Norma then she hands it to Ellen " On, second thought I don't need luck. You take it." Said Norma

"I could use luck. " said Ellen taking the seed and putting in it her purse. "You know the more I think about it. The more I realize Villville is very odd. We have legends about the trees here and even believe the seeds are lucky. Odd." Said Ellen

" Still when things seem dark it's good to have something to believe in. Don't you think?" asked Norma

"Yea. By the way, Norma. It's ok you can put the break up in your gossip column if you like." Said Ellen

"You sure?" asked Norma

"I want everyone to know what a jerk Roger Getset is. " said Ellen "And Norma?... Thanks"


	3. The aftermath

Author's note: Hey, readers, just a quick note. The last chapter mentioned that Once-ler is leaving home. As we know, from watching the movie and reading "The Old Hag of Thneedville" he does BUT for right now it's JUST talk. Just brought it up now to soften Ellen's feelings for Once-ler. Thank you.

Chapter 3: the aftermath

It had been several days since Ellen had made up with Norma but she was still feeling achy and numb and because of everything that had happened she couldn't sleep. She knew that Roger was a cheating jerk but part of her still missed him. It pained her to think of him with that… chocolate covered cherry! They had great times together like trips to movies, walks on the beach, going to sports events, going to theatre, and dancing. Of course the doubts Ellen had had during the relationship kept flooding back to her too. She couldn't stop thinking of all the called off dates and plans they had. All the gifts he got her to make up for everything which she realized now were to cover for his cheating. So, The night Roger broke up with her she started throwing everything he ever gave her out the window towards the Beanpole trailer. Elysia had been thrilled one day to find a pair of diamond studs and a pearl necklace on the door step. So at least someone was happy. This particular night Ellen was throwing CDs they had bought together and only stopped when she heard what sounded like hoof steps and creaky wheels come closer to the house. As far as she knew everyone in Villville rode cars and they lived nowhere near Amish country. As she watched and listened she saw a covered wagon with a tall lanky rider pass by the Beanpole trailer and turn into the backyard. She then saw who she assumed was the same lanky person come back around to the front of the trailer, stop,look up at her, stare for a minute, and then go inside . Ellen was confused but just went back to throwing CDs.

The next day at school Ellen was putting her books away and putting her morning books into her back pack. "Morning, Ellen." Said Norma from behind the locker

"Morning, Norma. How are you?" asked Ellen

"Fine. I'm worried about Once-ler though. He said he was thinking of buying a mule drawn carriage. " said Norma

"I think he did. I went on the internet after I saw someone riding a mule drawn wagon last night and read that mules take a long time to train because they are very stubborn and don't trust new owners for a while. So, if he does leave it won't be for several months even if that." Said Ellen

"By the way, here… an advanced copy of this week's copy of the Vill High News. " said Norma handing Ellen a copy of the paper. Ellen flipped to Norma's gossip column.

Ellen started to read:

News alert! News alert! No, it's not that Once-ler Beanpole is running away because that's last week's news and as an update it STILL hasn't happened yet. This writer is thinking it's all talk because let's be honest that boy's mother isn't going to let him step foot out of this town. This week's news : Roger Getset and Ellen Peach are over! Last Tuesday they went on a date where Roger broke it off. Why did he break it off ?Well this writer saw it with her own eyes folks; That same day the week before Roger Getset was locking lips with… Surprise, surprise! Judy Atling. That's right the black widow herself has stolen another boyfriend. When will that cherry get her fill of men? Am I right? On, a personal note my sincerest condolences and love to the best friend a girl could have, Ellen Peach, and the fondest wish that she will find someone much better and that she will get justice for the witch who stole her happiness.

"Thanks, Norma" said Ellen "That does make me feel a little better."

"I thought it would. Two days til the party." Said Norma

"Don't remind me. My aunt and cousins are coming in. I'm not looking forward to that. Every time my aunt comes we have to eat green eggs and ham because that's all my aunt Samantha eats. On top of that, My cousins each have their own annoying theories about the world and I'm telling you these theories are beyond crazy. My cousin Horton he's 11… he believes in these tiny creatures called Whos. He even tries to talk to them. Then there is Aloysius … he's 13 he has this idea for an invention. You bottle air like in one of those Poland Spring water dispenser bottles that rich people have in their homes and you attach them to this machine that spreads fresh air around the room like an air conditioner. " Said Ellen

"But trees produce fresh air for free." Said Norma

"That's what I said." Said Ellen

"Although, with the hole in the ozone layer just getting bigger and people generally being pretty wasteful. He might have a point. An alternative might be advisable." Said Norma

"No one is going to pay for air. " said Ellen "The only way they would even consider it is if some moron cuts down every tree in the state and puts out enough pollution to suffocate every man, woman, and child if we don't. "

"Still maybe I wouldn't dismiss your cousin so quickly." Said Norma

"They are the main reason I'm not looking forward to this party." Said Ellen " Not being with Roger is the other reason but I'm uninviting him during our first class."

The bell rings "Speaking of which. I'll see you later."

Norma and Ellen walk off in separate directions. When Ellen got to her math class she saw Roger sitting in his usual chair and saw Judy occupying Ellen's usual chair. Ellen took out a note she wrote to Roger and left it on his desk as she passed by . She watched as Roger unfolded the note and started to read it. He got up and went over to her. "That's just fine with me. I made plans that night anyway. Judy and I are going to the Truffula Tree Appreciation Party at the dance hall. So, have fun wherever you're having your party." Said Roger

"Wait, the Truffula Tree Apreciation party? That was moved to Saturday. My birthday is on Friday." Said Ellen

"Friday is Earth Day this year." Said Roger

"I know that! I was born on Earth day!" Ellen yelled "But my mother talked to Mayor Vill two weeks ago. He said he'd be willing to move it this year."

"HA… well, apparently he lied. My parents just talked to Mayor Vill yesterday to confirm the date and time. Sorry, babe." Said Roger

"Don't you dare call me, Babe! And that can't right. You're just making up things to piss me off." Said Ellen

"That would be fun but I'm afraid I'm not." Said Roger

"I don't believe you. " Said Ellen

"Fine don' t believe me but it's the truth whether you want to believe it or not. By the way, I hope you have a happy birthday." Said Roger

Judy comes up to Roger "Come on, Roger. Class is going to start soon. " then she looks over at Ellen "By the way. I hope there are no hard feelings and you have a very happy birthday, Ellen."

Ellen slaps Judy right across the face "You bitch!" Judy yelled

"It takes one to know one and you and Roger deserve each other. So, no their no hard feelings. There are no feelings at all." Said Ellen

Roger looked shocked " No hard feelings? What do you call slapping my girlfriend?" asked Roger

"Justice but it doesn't quite feel right." Said Ellen who slapped Roger "Much better"

Roger and Judy went back to their seats.

That afternoon Ellen walked home thinking about everything life had been throwing at her. First, Roger cheats on her and then breaks up with her, she finds out her weird family was coming, and now she might not have a place to have her party. At this point she would be happy with no party at all. Even though slapping both Judy and Roger felt satisfying it was very temporary. She was so upset by the time she got home she didn't even bother going into the house but went around to the back yard. She went over to her favorite tree to think things over. The mule that Once-ler had gotten came over to her and stared at her for a moment "Hi." She said to it. The mule nayed back "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ellen. Ellen Peach. You're probably wondering why I'm sitting out here by myself well in a word. Life sucks. You're a mule who was purchased for a wagon so I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. It's nice to talk to someone who can't talk back though. No one to judge how you're feeling. I feel like I just want to curl up and die. My relationship is over. My party is over before it even began and 16 is going to be a nightmare. I know it's all ridiculous stuff and I'm probably overeacting but this is all important to me. I mean look at me; I'm so depressed talking to a mule. You're nice though even if I don't know your name. " said Ellen petting Melvin on the head.

"It's Melvin." A voice said from behind the mule

"Thank you." Said Ellen who suddenly realized someone else was outside. She looked behind the mule and saw Ubb sitting in a lounge chair on the grass.

"I didn't realize anyone else was out here." Said Ellen "I'm sorry. I just needed someone to talk to."

"You seem like a nice girl so I'm going to give you some advice. Never come near anyone in this family ever again. " said Ubb "You don't want to get mixed up with us. Trust me."

"You aren't going to tell anyone about this are you?" asked Ellen

"I don't know what you're talking about… the only ones out here are me and Melvin here. " said Ubb

"Thank you." Said Ellen

When Ellen went inside Jerry was on the phone yelling "What do you mean he changed his mind! I don't care if he's the mayor! I'll sue… do you here me… I will sue him and the rest of the low down family for every cent they have and some! We spent 6 months trying to get that space. I'm not going to send another 6 months on awaitlist. My daughter's birthday is this Friday. It's going to happen that day and it is going to be flawless or I'll start a petition to have him impeached! And believe me I know a lot of people who are not happy with the way Mayor Vill runs things here!" Jerry continued "A meeting tomorrow? Fine. My wife and I will be there."

"So, it's true. We don't have a place to have the party." Said Ellen

"Don't worry we will." Said Jerry

"Well, maybe I don't want a party. Nothing is going the way it's supposed to so what's the point." Said Ellen

"Sweetie, it's just a few minor set backs." Said Jerry

"Be realistic, Dad. He's a Vill getting permission to do anything from him is like deciding to pet a baby sea lion. Seems like a nice idea til you realize sea lions are vicious by nature. We're in the middle of a feud with his family. Logically, they would stop us in any way they can. " said Ellen

"But, we're not giving up. Elysia might think she can manipulate a few things and control everyone's lives but I'll be damned to let that bitch is do it to us." Said Jerry

Ellen walks out of the Ellen is in her room she collaspes on her bed. "No one's life could be more miserable than mine is right now." Said Ellen staring at the ceiling of her room

Ellen was wrong in that regard because although he put up a tough front at school and around his family Once-ler was hanging on by the last few threads he had left. At the moment he was sitting on the couch eating a peach and looking at an invitation Norma had handed him to Ellen's party. Trying to figure out how to go without anyone finding out. When his mother walked in. He quickly hid the invite "Oncie, what exactly do you think you're doing?" asked Elysia

"Just sitting here waiting for the laundry to dry and eating some fruit. Is there a family rule against that now?" asked Once-ler

"What's the number one rule in this household?" asked Elysia

" What does that have to do with anything that's going on?" asked Once-ler

"WHAT IS THE NUMBER ONE RULE IN THIS HOUSE, MISTER?" asked Elysia

" One pillow per person." Said Once-ler

"Don't get smart with me. What is it?" asked Elysia

Once-ler sighs "No talking to, thinking about, or generally associating with Peaches."

"That's right. Now, I ask again what do you think you are doing?" asked Elysia

"You're mad because I'm eating a peach? When did the rule extend to eating them?" asked Once-ler

"It's implied. Now throw that thing out. Now!" said Elysia. Once-ler tries to hide the invitation from his mother as he gets up but she snatches it away from him "What is this?! "

"Just found it." Said Once-ler

"An invitation to Ellen Peach's sweet sixteen party and you just found it?! You are so grounded! Get up to your room now!" yelled Elysia

" I'm 18. You can't ground me." Said Once-ler

"Watch me." Said Elysia "Room. Now. Or you'll wish you were never born."

" Too late"Once-ler says under his breath. He then throws out the peach and goes up to his room. He collaspes on the bed and then takes out a picture of him and his father. "This is ridiculous. I'm 18. She can't ground me. I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to go to a birthday party and eat some fruit. Suddenly, eating fruit is a crime. I wish you were here, Dad. I have a feeling this wouldn't be happening if you were. I just hope I can get through to Uncle Phil." Said Once-ler who picks up his cell phone. "Uncle Phil, it's Once-ler I need you to do me a HUGE favor. I know Mom told you to cancel the Peach sweet sixteen plans but I was thinking. What if we combined the parties. It is the only dance hall in town and I think it would mean a lot to Ellen. She's the birthday girl… I have my reasons. Please, do it for me." Said Once-ler who then hangs up the phone. He then goes to check on the laundry.


	4. Happy Birthday, Sweet 16!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter they belong to SMASH, Deneice Williams, and Uncle Kracker. Thank you.

Chapter 4- Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen!

After days of crying and worrying Ellen had become so exhausted that she instantly fell asleep that night. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a valley with Truffula Trees everywhere. The stars were shining brightly in the night sky and the moon was so big Ellen thought that if she reached her hands out far enough she could touch it. "Depressed that things didn't go how they were supposed to aren't you?" asked a voice from next to her

"Well, you would be too. It was supposed to be just the two of us. We were supposed celebrating together." She said looking over at the person who she was talking to and was surprised to see it wasn't a person at all. She had never seen it before but something in her mind told her it was called the Lorax.

"And you would be if he wasn't a jerk. He put his own needs ahead of yours. It seems like everyone has done that. Take my advice forget your problems and just enjoy yourself. I mean, look around you. You're a valley filled with beautiful trees and happy animals. We have singing fish here. Let's take advantage of that shall we… Hey, fellas sing something we can dance to. How about Bollywood?" asked Lorax to the fish

The humming fish start to sing "A Thousand and One Nights" by the Cast of SMASH. As they sing Lorax tries to get Ellen to dance. During the end of the first chorus someone spins her around. It's Roger. She sings the second verse to him. At the end of the chorus he walks off towards Judy who had appeared out of nowhere. Ellen then spins back towards Lorax mostly because she didn't want to see the results of Roger's choice. Everyone dances together til the end of the song. "Feeling better?"

"That was a lot of fun. " said Ellen with no emotion "But not really."

The humming fish start to sing "Follow me" by Uncle Kracker. "I love this song but it is so messed up." Said Ellen"It's about cheating on people. "

"Really? Fellas. Play something else. Peach is going through something , right now. This is not a good time for this one." Said the Lorax

The fish start to sing "Secret Agent man" by Johnny Rivers and Ellen starts to laugh when she hears it "That is just so much better." Said Ellen. Before she can enjoy herself too much someone runs by her and Lorax and they end up in the pond. As Ellen hits the water she wakes up back in her own bed. "What was that?" asked Ellen out loud. She looked around her room as if something could explain her odd dream. It was still very dark out. She looked at her clock. 4am. "Why can't I live in that carefree valley. It didn't seem like there were any problems there. " Said Ellen. Ellen looked out the window and looked over to where she knew Melvin the mule was. "So , who said I had to stay here a second longer." Said Ellen . She then took out a suitcase and started packing everything she could think of. Then she snuck out down the stairs and out the back door. She then snuck over to where Melvin was. He was unattached from the wagon but luckily it wasn't too far away. So she quietly snuck over and attached it to him. Then she took a carrot and attached it to the fishing pole that was conveniently in the wagon. She nudged Melvin who nayed as he woke up. She shushed him and pet him on the nose to let him know everything was going to be ok . Then she got in the wagon , put her stuff in the back, and held out the carrot to slowly get Melvin moving. They hesitantly started going to the front and clopped down the street. They passed house after house with not too much trouble. When they got to the last house on the block Ellen stopped the wagon and picked up some pebbles she had found and started throwing them at one of the windows. A light came on and Norma opened the window. "Ellen? What are you doing? It's 4 am. " said Norma

"I'm running away. I just wanted to say goodbye." Said Ellen

"What? When are people going to realize running away is not the answer?" asked Norma

"It is for me. I mean, there is nothing left for me in town. I'm going to live in the truffula tree valley." Said Ellen

"The valley that's a three hour journey outside of town? You've lived in town all your life. And you fall apart when small things like break ups happen. You won't be able to survive the real issues out there." Said Norma

"Norma, I didn't come here for your approval." Said Ellen

" You're still going to hear what I think. I mean your birthday is tomorrow. So, you're just not showing up to your own party?" asked Norma

"At this point there won't even be a party. " said Ellen " Unless, you didn't hear that the mayor double crossed us."

"I did. But I also heard your father's impeachment threat scared him so much he's thinking of compromising. Having both parties at the same time. " said Norma

"That's just as bad. It means Judy and Roger will be there." Said Ellen

"In a comprise both parties are a little unhappy. " said Norma

"Still it's no guarantee that he will comprise. Where did you even hear that?" asked Ellen

"Just around. After all, I am the town gossip." Said Norma

"I thought you said that was Elysia Beanpole's job?" asked Ellen

"It is but I'm the gossip for the younger generation and trust me my sources are never wrong. Besides, there is no guarantee that you'll be happy out there by yourself. " said Norma

"I won't be by myself. I have Melvin here." Said Ellen

Norma looks over at the mule "Where did you get a mule and a covered wagon? Wait, a minute. You stole that from Once-ler didn't you? O, he's going to kill you." Said Norma

"He can't kill me if he can't find me. " said Ellen

" Running away. Theft. There is something seriously wrong with you. You're coming unhinged over a break up and a birthday party. Roger is just a guy. The party is just a party. Now, take the wagon back to the Beanpoles' and go home. Or I'm reporting you. " said Norma

" You wouldn't dare. " said Ellen

"I'm picking up the phone." Said Norma "I'm dialing."

Ellen gets back on the wagon and continues to talk to the rode that leads out of town. Norma runs out with the phone. "Officer, I'd like to report. …"

Ellen stops the wagon ,glares at Norma, and then turns the wagon around and heads back up the street and stops in front of Norma. "You really had to do that?"

"Apparently, I did." Said Norma who hangs up the phone. "Good night, Ellen. "

"Good night, Norma." Said Ellen who rode off with Melvin back towards the Beanpole trailer. When she gets there she quickly dettachs Melvin from the wagon. Put the wagon back where she found it. Got her stuff out of the back and stroked Melvin's nose and then gave it a quick kiss. Then went back to her house. Once-ler watched her do this and although he was a little ticked off that she stole Melvin and his wagon he decided to let it go because he realized that she must have been really upset to resort to running away and stealing just to get away from her problems.

9am. Mayor Vill was getting ready for his meeting with the Peaches when Elysia ,Grizelda, and Ubb stormed into the office. "Good morning. What brings you all here?" asked Phil

"Phil, you know why we're here. " Said Elysia

"So, you can cut the crap." Said Grizelda

"Now, is not a good time. I'm about to have a meeting." Said Phil

"We know all about the meeting, Phil." Said Elysia

"How could you. I just scheduled it yesterday. Malcolm? I need to fire that guy." Said Phil

"I'd give him a raise." Said Elysia

"Of course, you would he gives secret information to you without any prompting! He treats you as if you're the mayor." Said Phil

"Well, you aren't doing it right. " said Elysia

"I'd like to see you try it! It's not as easy as you think. I have to make the laws without stepping on too many toes. I have to make compromises , sometimes." Said Phil

"Speaking of compromises… you aren't going to follow through with Once-ler's little favor are you?" asked Elysia

"How do you know about that?" asked Phil

"It's called phone tapping. " said Elysia "That boy is already in mounds of trouble I suggest you ignore his little request so he's not in anymore. He's happy and we're happy. Understand me?"

"What if I decide to follow through on his request?" asked Phil

"You don't want to know the answer to that, Phil." Said Grizelda

Phil looks over to Ubb for help "Don't look at me. I'm here for moral support." Said Ubb

"Then your support will help me." Said Phil

"O, I'm not here for you. I'm here for Elysia and Grizelda." Said Ubb

" Elysia, Fine." Said Phil

Elysia, Grizelda, and Ubb leave the office without another word. As they exit Jerry and Sarah Peach enter the office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peach. Please, come in." said Phil

"Mayor Vill." Said Sarah "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"I was going to dismiss your appeal to have the party and face the consequences. However, I've decided to compromise. If it is all right with you. I suggest that we combine parties. A Truffula Tree themed Sweet Sixteen party. I know it seems rather unusual but in light of this mix up. I think it's fair. Wouldn't you say?" asked Phil

"You sure your family will be ok with that?" asked Jerry

"I make the decisions here, Mr. Peach not my family. I'm the one that promised you I'd change the date. I'm the one went back on my word. So, I'm the one that's going to fix it. I will deal with my family later. Do you accept my offer?" asked Mayor Vill

" My daughter is looking forward to this party and I don't want to let her down. What do you think, dear?" asked Jerry

"It sounds like a good idea." Said Sarah

"Mayor, I think you have yourself a deal." Said Jerry shaking hands with the mayor.

"Good. We will see you tomorrow night at 8pm." Said Phil

The Peaches leave the office. "I have a feeling Marco Santiago will be visiting tonight." Said Phil

Even though it was a school day. Ellen's mom let her stay home on her birthday. It was partly so Ellen could do some last minute shopping in preparation for the big night . Ellen was so bored getting dragged from store to store. After what seemed like hours she finally found the perfect dress. Then it was another several hours before they found perfect shoes and accessories to go with it. Then Ellen and her mom had lunch together and then spent the rest of the afternoon at the salon. Getting mani- pedis and getting their hair done. "You'll have fun tonight, Sweetheart. I promise." Said Sarah

"I'd rather be in a tree filled valley somewhere." Said Ellen

"What?" asked Sarah

"Nothing, mom." Said Ellen

"How have things been going with Horton and Aloysius?" asked Sarah.

The night before Ellen's aunt and cousins had shown up. Ellen had to hear endless hours of Who and Air talk. She got so annoyed that she wished she had run away to the Truffula Tree Valley with Melvin when she had the chance. It wouldn't have been so bad if Aloysius hadn't said that he was so sure he could make money on his invention that he would pollute the air himself if he had to to get it to sell. That crept Ellen out.

"It's all right. Aloysius showed me his sketches for his air machine. They are actually pretty interesting." Ellen lied "Horton was telling me about the new who me met. Cindy Lou. Apparently, she's lost her faith in Christmas." Ellen said " I told him to tell her not to worry sometimes people lose faith in things. It's very normal."

"I'm glad you're getting along with them" said Sarah

"How are things with aunt Samantha?" asked Ellen

"She wants to meet the Beanpoles." Said Sarah

"Well, I don't blame her." Said Ellen "Maybe they aren't all as bad as we think."

"Yes they are and some." Said Sarah

"I'll take it you aren't going to let her see them?" asked Ellen

"No." said Sarah

Finally, 7:30pm came around. Ellen had reculantly gotten ready for the party. She put the flower in her hair and rushed down stairs. The second she did a flash blinded her. "Mom!" said Ellen

"My little girl is 16. I think I'm going to cry." Said Sarah

"Mom, I've 16 all day." Said Ellen

"I know but it just snuck in for me." Said Sarah

"We're very proud of you, Ellen." Said Jerry hugging his daughter

"Happy birthday!" the O'Hares yell together.

"Thanks, guys." Said Ellen

Ellen and the family walk towards the limo that Jerry had rented. Once-ler watched from across the street as they pulled away. Then he locked his bedroom door. Got dressed and stuffed his bed full of pillows. Covered it over with a sheet and then took two other blankets from the linen closet tied them together and tied them to the end of the window. He then slowly climbed down. He then walked towards the dance hall. On the way there he passed by Mario's where he knew his family was having dinner , without him. He ducked and hid in an alleys as he passed by. He felt like a secret agent doing this. He finally got to the church basement. Where he sees a party in full swing. "Let's hear it for the boy" by Deneice Williams is playing when he enters and people are dancing on the dance floor. Norma dances towards Once-ler and pulls him on the dance floor. " Congratulations. Mission accomplished. You got the party going and you managed to get here without getting caught. Only one more thing to do." Said Norma

"What?" asked Once-ler

"Ask the birthday girl to dance." said Norma "She's in the corner by herself."

"Why aren't you over there with her?" asked Once-ler "You're her best friend."

"I've been over there for an hour. She doesn't want to listen to me anymore. She stopped listening to me days ago. It's why she tried running away on your covered wagon." Said Norma "I'm assuming you knew she took it."

"Yea, I saw her take it. I also saw her bring it back. You convinced her to come home, I'm sure." Said Once-ler

"Just told her if she didn't I'd report her for theft." Said Norma

"You are a messed up person." Said Once-ler

"It gets the job done doesn't it?" asked Norma

"I guess it does." Said Once-ler

"Now, get over there." Said Norma

Norma takes him and points him in the right direction just as "It's my party " starts to play

Once-ler walks over to Ellen who is crying her eyes out. Ellen suddenly noticed the very tall boy in front of her. He was at least 18 and although, she had never seen him before she knew exactly who he was.

"What are you doing here? This is a No Beanpole party! So, get your inhumanly giant self out of here! NOW!" yelled Ellen jumping up from her chair and trying to intimidate this very tall guy. "What can you not hear me from up there! I said get out of here!"

Once-ler started to chuckle at how angry she was getting.

"Is something funny! You really think me getting mad at you is funny? Because it's not!" she said feeling very insulted that her anger was getting no results.

Once-ler stopped laughing realizing that he was really upsetting her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It was insensitive and not the reason I came over. I actually wanted to know if you'd like to dance."

"Dance? What's your game?" asked Ellen suspiciously

"I don't have one. I just saw that you looked upset and thought maybe dancing with someone would cheer you up that's the only reason I came over." said Once-ler.

"Really? But we don't even know each other." said Ellen slowly letting her guard down.

"Well, I'm Once-ler. Once-ler Beanpole. Just your average guy supporting truffula tree preservation and whatnot. And you are?" he asked even though he knew exactly who she was.

"Ellen Peach. Welcome to my sweet 16 party or as I like to call is hell on earth day. " said Ellen who despite having someone to talk to was still very bitter.

"She has no idea what hell on earth really is. That is so cute." Once-ler thought to himself very happy that things were not blowing up in his face. Of course, the night was still young and when it came to the Peach vs Beanpole feud trouble would not be too far behind. But for right now. In this moment Once-ler was just happy to be here listening to Ellen.

The End


End file.
